In recent years, when a tire mounted to a vehicle is punctured, flat tire repair liquid is injected into the tire via the tire valve to temporarily repair the puncture. For example, a flat tire repair kit that is configured to supply flat tire repair liquid stored in the flat tire repair liquid container to the interior of the tire via a tube is employed as an injection device for such flat tire repair liquid. Employing such a flat tire repair kit eliminates the need to provide the vehicle with a spare tire, which makes it possible to save resources and reduce the weight of the vehicle. There is a further advantage that the space in the vehicle where the spare tire would have been provided can be used for other purposes.
A flat tire repair liquid container includes, for example, a container main body including a container body storing a flat tire repair liquid and an opening, and a cap including a mounting portion mounted to the opening during flat tire repair work, a dispensing portion that dispenses the flat tire repair liquid outside of the container, and a flow channel that connects the mounting portion and the dispensing portion. In such a configuration, providing a closing stopper formed from rubber in the flow channel has been proposed as a way of preventing the flat tire repair liquid from leaking out from the flow channel during storage (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-067161, for example).
With the closing stopper proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-067161, the flow channel is opened by pressure of air supplied to the interior of the container during flat tire repair work that moves the closing stopper within the flow channel to a predetermined position (an end of the flow channel positioned toward the outer side of the container). However, the closing stopper formed from rubber deforms easily, and there is thus a problem that the closing stopper deforms under the pressure of the air when moving within the flow channel, becomes stuck partway along the flow channel and blocks the flow channel, and prevents the flow channel from opening correctly (in other words, an opening problem occurs). Such a rubber-formed closing stopper is prone to dimensional variations during molding, which causes a problem in that if the diameter of the closing stopper is too much greater than a desired dimension, the closing stopper cannot move smoothly within the flow channel and will cause opening problems, whereas if the diameter of the closing stopper is too much smaller, the closing stopper cannot sufficiently prevent the flat tire repair liquid from leaking.